Revenge
by 0kami
Summary: My life was boring before it happened. Everything was pretty normal and boring.  I was an average middle schooler, had normal friends, a normal family and a normal future ahead. At that point it seemed that nothing would ever change.
1. Chapter 0

Chapter zero

My life was boring before it happened. Everything was pretty normal and boring.

I was an average middle schooler, had normal friends, a normal family and a normal future ahead. At that point it seemed that nothing would ever change. Everything would be normal and boring always. I wished that this fact is going to change somehow.

I wished that this boringness would end. I really did.  
>I will tell you now that sometimes when a wish comes true, the way it did isn't good and sometimes after the change you just want everything back to normal.<p>

But this wouldn't be possible, never. The wish was made and the outcome is irreplaceable. You can't take your wish back.

You will have to endure it, until the day you die.  
>My wish was simple and I had never thought that I would hate the way it changed, but I did. I really regreted the outcome, but I decided to endure it and to fight it with everything I got.<p>

I will tell you my story, the story of Yune Kiseragi.

**_AN: So thats the first chapter from my new fanfiction XD. i hope you like it and i didnt make much_**_** errors XD.**_

**I dont own Ao no Exorcist**


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter one

It all began on a normal morning. My family was at work as I awoke.

I got to school early and the whole day passed like a flash. It was right before the break and after the break we all would be high schooler. Everyone was exited but myself.

I just knew that everything would be like always, nothing is going to change.

The night came and the young girl slept peacefully. Then a little bit after midnight passed her sleep was interrupted by a terrifying scream.

Yune got up in a second and was scaning the room before she got up to run towards the scream.

As she got downstairs the only thing she could hear or see was some heavy breathing and a figure she couldn't really reconize anymore.  
>This living thing seemed to be her father at his dying moments. The girl started breathing so hard that she almost hyperventilated.<p>

Only now she saw her mother lying at the floor, too with blood smeared all around the kitchen. At that moment her mouth opened a bit but before she was able to scream she was kicked in the gut and landed a few steps ahead nearly at the end of the stairway.

Then her eyes widened. She now seemed to be able to see the creature that hab killed all of her family.

It was some monster wih red burning eyes, a dark fur on all of its body his claws were reaching the floor and blood stained it stood on two feets wich seems to be to small to hold such a thing.

But the girl didn't know what it was, she only felt the pain in her back.

In one moment the girls instincts seemed to react. She tried to run. She fled towards her room and was smashed against the wall at the ending of the floor.

Before she even saw it the monster was above her and fear struck her whole body. It paralyzed every thought the girl might have had.

She even stoped to feel the pain she suffered from the former attacks. At the time the monster seemed to be ready to devour her some cracking sounds could be heard.

Then before the monster had the time to react there were some gunshots that hit the Monster.

The Monster screamed in angony.

It fled from the Top of his victim. It Brust right trough the wall of the house and fled. The stranger run towards the victim, hoping she had survived.

As he saw she was alive he tried to speak with the girl but she reminded still.

She wasn't able to says something she coul only think and her last thought before she lost her consciousness was that everything only happened because she wished for a change so badly.

**_AN: thats the first chapter ^^ i hope somebody is reading this XD sorry for my bad english *m-.-m*_**

******_I do not own Ao no exorcist._**


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter two

I couldn't hear anything except some peeping noise. I couldn't remember were I am or what happened. But I couldn't move an inch not even opening my eyes.  
>But then it came all down to me.<p>

I remembered everything that had happened.

I started crying silently. I am deepening so much pain at this moment. I feel like dying.

And then I started wondering where am I or if I am dead. But I couldn't myself bring to open up my eyes, I just didn't feel like it now.

I wanted everything to remain black and silent.

The peeping noise was somehow comforting. I must have fallen asleep, because the next thing I realize was the voices right beside me.

They were talking something, it seems like some discussions. But somehow I am not able to understand it.

I tried harder, concentrating on every word they say. And finally I am able to understand it. They, one male and a female I didn't recognize.

They talk about me so much is clear, but I just don't get it.

"The demon attacked her house. She seems to have received a mashou. What do you want to do with her? Should we just send her back? I think maybe she have some relatives. Or do you plan on letting her study exorcism?" The female asked.

I couldn't understand what she was talking about. Demons? Exorcism? What the fuck is this?

"We should asks her what she wants to do. If she wants revenge, then I could offer her help, so that she would be able to do it."

I could almost hear him smeark. And the thought struck me. Taking reveng wouldn't be so bad.

"Seems like the girl have decided to wake up. Hey little one. Say what you want."

The guy asked me.

"Holy shit he realized that I am awake." I thought.

I slowly open my eyes it is really difficult and says.

"I want to fight. I want to kill that thing. It will not get away with k...killing my... pa..rents."

I say with tears in my eyes and stompling over a few words.

"Very well. Then you have to attend True Cross Academy and the Exorcist classes."

With my eyes open I could see the freaking smeark that guy have.

Now that my eyes are open I see that the guy looks freaking hilarious with his with dress, pants and he even wears a freaking ugly hat.

The woman looked quite normal, Brown hair and a small figure and a really cool trench coat.  
>The women left the room and guy started to explain how I woul start attending normal classes and exorcist classes.<p>

My days would be filled with studying, but I didn't care.

The only thing that interested me was the fact that I would be able to take out the monster.

My thoughts were filled with revenge and hate towards myself and my stupid wish that everything was boring and should change.  
>After Mephisto left, the name of the creepy guy, a nurse came to tend to my wounds.<p>

It were only bruises at my back and at my face, I didn't know were it came from it was just there.

"You're spine has got contusion"

She said but I didn't reply her I wasn't simple in the mood to do so.  
>She left and I was alone and tried to stand up but my back hurts like hell and I gave up.<p>

I didn't think that a normal contusion would hurt so much.

I wanted to get out of the hospital room soon.

A few day later I was able to get of my bed, finally. I got up and walk towards the mirror.

The bruise on my face is looking nearly healed. My waist long red hair looks like it could need some fixing and my green eyes look a bit dull not as shining as they used to be.

My face was normal except the fading bruise on the left side.

I decide that it wouldn't hurt to take a shower and left for the little bathroom on the left side of my bed.  
>After the shower my hair looked good again and I were about to cut it off as I remembered that had promised to never cut it short.<p>

And I left to get back to bed without proper clothing I would never leave this room equally if this is boring me out.  
>Later that day some dude tells me that I would start attending High School and Exorcist study after the weekend. I am exited and ready to go, I would train be able to kill that monster.<p>

_**AN: i hope my english isnt as wrong as i think it is. tell me please and i go back to my native language XXD. No i wouldnt do that, but i would search for my long lost english text books to recover some knowledge i had in the past XXD.**_

**_I do not own Ao no Exorcist._**

**_MeiMeiaru8: Thank you for your comment. Iam really haaaappppy that someone is reading my fanfic and cares to coment it. Thank you *bows*_**


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter three

Today would be her first day in high school and exorcism. The girl seems somewhat excited.

She isn't really that good at studying but she wants to do give it her all. Her first coal is exorcism, her last normal school.

When its getting hard to get both done she would stop trying to do good at normal school and just concentrating on exorcism.  
>So she wasn't all that excited to meet her normal classmates.<p>

She couldnt believe that she would he able to get just a shred normality into her life anymore and it was equal for her.  
>With everything changed she didn't need normality back.<p>

Even if sue hated how it all changed she would not go back on her decision, because it was her fault and she don't want to be disrespectful to her families death.

She was at fault and because of this she must suffer trough this all alone.  
>That were thoughts as she was making herself ready for school.<br>Just yesterday she moved into on of the dorms.

She was lucky enough to had one room for herself. In her hand lay the key for entering the building in which the exorcist classes are held.  
>It was explained how she needs to use it, if she wants to get to exorcist class and back to her dorm room.<br>Now she started to remember the words which were spoken yesterday.

" if you want to get to your exorcist classes you just need one door, preferably some were no one would be able to see you, just put the key into the keyhole and turn it to the right side.

Now you are able to open the door and to get to the classroom.

If you want to get back to your room just turn it left twice. Got everything or should I start again?"

She just said yes and the dude from before said his goodbye and left her room.  
>After one last sight she put the key back onto the keychain she got with it and put it back into her bag. She would think of a better way to hold it if she doesn't need it.<p>

Maybe it would be good a necklace.  
>She now exits her room and goes towards the school building. It really is prestigious.<p>

It was big and fancy. It reminded her of something like the houses at the barock time. But Yune wasn't to sure of it.  
>As Yune stand before the door of her homeroom classes she sight one last time and pushes the door open.<br>She sees a normal classroom.

In front of the chairs and tables were the teachers table and behind it was a normal blackboard.

" I thought that this a school for rich pupils. Why isn't there some mor fancy looking blackboard?." The girl thought to herself.

She enter the classroom and now she sees that on every table is a namecard.

Yune searches for her name only to find it at the back of the classroom right beside the windows

.  
>" Great! I will be able to look outside if it gets to disgusting." She thought as she sits down.<p>

As I sit down some girl comes me. She has brown short, a stern look on her face and wears the uniform.

"Are you from this class? Why haven't I seen you on the entrance ceremony?"  
>This girl askes me.<p>

I simply think that I don't want to answer her with my real intentions to skip the entrance ceremony so I just give her an easy answer.

"Iam indeed in this class. I wasn't there because I wasn't feeling well this morning but now iam perfectly fine."

The girl frowns upon my rude answere but let it slip and stomps away.

Iam really not in the mood to talk with somebody so I begin to look outside the window and wait for teachers arrival.  
>The day went by in a flash I can't really recall the event our lesson, which where held, I only recall scribbling down the homework notes.<br>Now I stood right before a door and kept looking around to check if somebody is there, who could see me using the key.  
>Every time I put the key inside the hole there were some dude walking the corridor.<p>

I decided that I should head back to my room and use the key on the inside of my room door.  
>I stand now inside the corridor of the exorcist classes and iam searching for the right door as i noticed some other teenager going inside of one of the rooms so I decide to to check the number out and if it the right one just to go in there.<br>It was the right one. So I step inside.  
>The room seems somewhat old. I mean really old, like it came from another century.<p>

There were a few people inside. In the middle ther are two girls, one with short brown hair and one with long black purple hair.

The two were chatting like they were close.

On the other side one row behind the girls sits three guys, which seems to be close friends too.  
>There were one with black hair and a blond streak in the middle, he seems somewhat frightening with the piercing in his ears.<p>

The second have pink hair, freaking funny to say at least.  
>The last one of this little group was really short and seems to be bald.<p>

He was wearing classes.  
>On the back of the room were one other boy sitting he has a freaking hand puppet in form of a pink bunny.<br>The other person on this room couldn't be identity as a girl or guy.

It was playing psp and wears a hoodie, which was the hindrance to identify the gender.  
>No one notices me as I was going towards an empty table and sit down on the chair.<br>After a few minutes has passed by the teacher appeared.

He was really young I wonder, he could be the same age as me.

Maybe he was a genius I askes myself.

"Hello everyone. Iam a Yukio Okumura your homeroom and for demologie and for the medical classes."

He asks us if any of us needs a mashou and explains what it is.  
>One of the girls, the one with brown hair,puts her hand up.<p>

The teacher explains how he wants to inflict such a wound.  
>Right before he could speak any further another student appears.<p>

He stumbles inside and I could see a shock in his face as he sees the teacher.

"you!" He screams at the teacher.

I could easily see that they are brothers.  
>In shock the teacher let's the bottle with rotten human blood drop to the ground.<p>

And suddenly a huge mass of Hobgoblins appears in rage.  
>A panik occurs and I can feel a slight bit of fear running trough my body but I react the way a prepared before cram school started.<p>

I stood up and pushes one of it with my school bag hard and merciless.

I feel a little bit of relive wash trough me.  
>Right before I could push another one the teacher demands us to go outside.<p>

It seems that there are some family problems and the rest of the group seems relives not to be much longer inside the room in wich Hobgoblins are destroying the classroom.  
>After we are allowed back to the classroom.<p>

The teacher gives us some pamphlets to read. And after that he sends us back to the dorms.

_**AN: Hello! Iam really happy that i am finished with this one XD it was somewhat hard. I had to rewrite it three tim**__**es, but iam sitisfied now.**_

___**I do not own Ao no Exorcist**_

MeiMeiaru8 and her sister! Thank you for your reviews ^^ iam from germany. i hope to improve my little skills since i started university and we dont have any english lessons any more T.T

**Thank you for reading!**


	5. Chapter 4

**_A/N: Im very sorry for not updating faster but real life is running me over =.=. In the middle of August i will start a practical training in sweden and everything needs _**

**_to be prepared a pre-school to work, a living quarter (right now it seems we have to live at a hostel for six week +.+) the money needed and the main point learning  
><em>**

**_how to speak a little bit of swedish. And some other things happend, bad and sad things. But i have the next one already finshed so i hope to update the next one after  
><em>**

**_the upcoming exams +.+. This things will kill me maybe, because one of the professors are really bad ass and strict and she looks like she would eat us alive, if  
><em>**

**_we make a mistake *shivers in fear*_**

Chapter four

I started reading the pamphlet the teacher gave us this evening.

I had finished the little homework we were given on our first day of school and now I wanted to kill some time before I go to bed.

At the pamphlet were written that in some time we have to choose our exorcist class. There were Tamer, Doctor, Dragoon, Aria and Knight.

I didn't want to command a demon and healing people or reciting texts doesn't sound like it would be really my thing.

That left Dragoon or Knight.

I am no good with aiming.

I wasn't even able to throw a ball straight. How should I be able to hit a demon with a pistol?

I thought that I should try with knight.

Even if I'm no good with knife, too. This choice seems somewhat good to be able to cut your opponent into two was a good way to kill it.

Every cut could would be hurting it even if it wasn't killed by it.

The next thing the pamphlet says is that we will have a trainings camp if the teacher think we are worth to try the exams.

Suddenly I hear a thud on my door. I were wondering if I should open it or ignore it.

I decided that it would be rude to ignore it.

Just in the moment I open the door I were hit by a pillow.

It falls down with a loud thud and I were left with a shock expression, I didn't see that coming.

I hear laughter and a girl with short black hair says still laughing :" do you want to take action in my pillow fight?"

I look at her for a few seconds before I start laughing too.

Silently I pick up the pillow and throw it with all my strength at the girl.

But I miss her and the pillow flies across the floor towards the door on the other side if the floor.

Before it could hit the door the door opens and an angry looking girl gets hit by the pillow.

"I'll kill you for disturbing my beauty sleep." Says the girl still growling.

She gets back into her room and gets back with her own pillow and with a loud scream she begins to throw the two pillows towards the other girl and myself.

I duck under the pillow and grab my own.

One of the most awesome pillow fights erupts on our floor. The other girls start to participate in the little war.

Soon we divide into two groups. Each consisting of four girls.

I was throwing one pillow after another but I was never able to hit someone, but on the other side I was never hit again.

Our sudden fun was soon interrupted by the dorm watcher. She was really scary.

"If you don't stop this nonsense this instance I will punish you with two weeks of kitchen duty! Get back to your rooms or I forget myself!"

We all stop at once and get back.

I didn't think that in such a prestigious school has kitchen duty.

There were a quiet knock on my door.

"Come in." I say quietly.

The girl who started the whole pillow fight thing gets in.

"Hey my name is Shion Sumigure. Want to chat a little?"

"Hello I am Yune Kiseragi. Why not? I like kitchen duty" I answered with a small smile.

Shion seem nice and I was in a good mood tonight.

Shion sit down on my desk chair.

"You too? I think that it doesn't seem like a hard punishment. Maybe the school is afraid to anger the parents if those spoiled children's" she laughs.

"Yeah! Maybe. Are you here on a scholarship?" I ask her.

"Jep! You too? You seem to be different from these snobs." She giggles.

Somehow I have the impression that Shion is really fun to be around.

"Not really. Iam under special circumstances here. I am not that smart you know. One of the teachers was a good friend of my patents and he has taken me in." The lie came easy over my lips. It was the lie the chairman told me to tell if someone asks.

Because my marks aren't near good enough for a scholarship.

"Ohh. Iam sorry." She says with a sad smile.

"Don't worry. Iam fine but could you please hold it back? O doesn't want everyone to know it."

"Sure. Ähmm maybe we should go to bed. Which class are you? Iam in 1.2."

"Iam in 1.1. Do you want to spend lunch together?" I ask her.

"Sure goodnight" she says and turns toward the door.

"Goodnight. We see us tomorrow at the cafeteria?"

"Night. We see us tomorrow."

She left my room and iam alone now.

The next day began slowly. The classes were hard to concentrate on.

And I found myself losing it and drifting off into an unknown space.

I weren't called on in this never ending period so it was fine to lose concentration.

At lunch Shion came to my classroom and we started eating.

Somehow we came to the last math problems I didn't even heard about.

Somehow the classes follow the same plan and doing the same things.

We decided that we should learn together this evening.

So I wouldn't lose contact with the classes. Who would have thought that one day of day dreaming could have such an effect?

It was fun to just speak with someone who doesn't know of the evil side of this world.

Before I know it lunch was over and Shion had to go back for her special classes and I must hurry for my special classes, known as exorcism.

This school has much more special classes, chosen by yourself and your skills.

Shion was heading towards the doctor classes in which you gain knowledge over themes, which are connected with being a doctor.

For the rest of the school the exorcist class was for those who don't know what to be in the future.

This time it was easy to find a door for my key. No dude appearing and I were able to get to my classroom early.

No one was there and I seated myself waiting for the classes to begin. Today would be Holy Scriptures, self-defense and demonology.

I wonder what we would learn in self-defense I can't believe that I would be able to kill a demon with my little strength and why we must do self-defense and the next day P.E.

Class was about to start as the other came around, I couldn't stop thinking if I would be able to befriend with some of them.

After my parents death I thought that just don't need anyone anymore but after chatting with Shion I realized that I will need help for the study themes and for the revenge thing.

And maybe I am ready for new friendships.

I wasn't sure about the last one but I know in fact that today's lunch time and yesterday's pillow war were fun and that I don't want this fun to stop.

Before I had time to think further into this matter the teacher stepped inside.


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter five

There was a place which was dark and cold. It was there at the darkest spot were a monster, a true beast, was hiding.

It wasn't hiding out of fear or weakness; it was only hiding because some deep wounds were inflicted on his massive body.

The wound were inflicted by a mere human, an existence which was useless. But humans had weapons, which could compensate their weakness.

This monster was injured as it was destroying another human's existence.

It would search long for his victims, never destroying on a wimp's decision.

Most of the times its victims were a whole family, often killing the patents and siblings, if there were, and only allowing one of the members to life on.

The surviving one would have to see his loved ones dying. It wouldn't easy survive, better said it would be extremely wounded, but not deathly.

Because sometimes living is harsher than dying.

He found his last victim by listening to her thoughts and wishes. He really was exited to twist this dream like a nightmare.

He watched his last victim for a long time.

He had it all planed out.

Then as he had his victim there were he wanted it to be this damn exorcist came by and he was forced to leave without finishing his work.

Now he sat here with this stinging wounds and all his anger piled up.

The Humana would suffer! It thought darkly.

First this damn exorcist would have to endure his rage.

It would kill him and his whole family. It would slaughter them slowly and with much pain as possible.

Than it would go after the last victim.

This young girl hasn't suffered enough in its opinion.

It would be hard for it to let that damn little girl life. It must control its anger and rage. It has never done something like that, it was never so raged.

Its thought was completely absorbed with these thoughts.

The wound would need time to regenerate.

This damn exorcist! There must have been something in these bullets that pierced his body, leaving only bleeding holes behind.

It wasn't so much damaged that it wouldn't be able to kill of some small fry's but still it wouldn't be the same.

It would wait till its wounds were healed.

Ohh! Would they suffer when it is healed. They blood and screams would fill his claws, mouth, body and mind.

By this thought the darkness seemed darker than ever.

**_A/N: Iam back again. The next one is finished to but i dont want to doubble update. I will update as soon as i have the next one finished. _**

**_Thanks for reading!  
><em>**

**_AS ALWAYS I DO NOT OWN AO NO EXORCIST! Just my OC and some ittzy bittzy parts of the story.  
><em>**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter six**

This night one particularly girl started screaming suddenly.  
>Her ear piercing scream woke her up and her hair was standing up in a birdy nest like frightened eyes were wide open, her body tense and her breathing uneven and heavy.<br>She couldnt remember what had woken her but a sheer feeling of being unsafe and in deep pain. Her brain hasn't started processing her surroundings and the lack of anything familiar around her frightened her more.  
>Now she started shaking viciously.<p>

Her breathing became more strained.  
>You could easily see that she was near a full panic attack and started hyperventilating.<p>

Then as a second scream was about to break free she could hear knocking on the door and a faint voice calling something faint and distant.

Finaly the door flung open under the pressure the knocking attack was putting it trough.

" Yune!. All right nothing to be afraid of. It's me Shion."

The voice told her and her shaking became a soft sobbing and her body started rocking forth and back, slowly.

" Shhh. Everything is okay, nothing to fear of."

With this words the body of the voice started to embrace her and pett her head like you would do if you see a frightened child.  
>Slowly the girl stopped crying and rocking and she seems to get back to her senses again.<br>Slowly the room became familiar, the fear backing away and the comforting voice got a face and a name.

"Everything would be okay, nothing to fear of."

The girl thought and a deep sight escaped her lips.

" You okay? Do you need anything?"

Her friend, she regonized now, asked her.

" I don't really know... Everything is so...confusing...I can't ...everything is blurt...something was here...I think...I don't know...I think I ...am okay, now. I think its okay you can go back to bed."

The girl answered with uncertainity in her voice.

" You sure? I can stay as long as you want."

" No its okay."

The girl said more to convince herself then the other girl.

With a last reassuring smile and hug the other girl left slowly the room, hoping to be called back.

But nothing happened the girl just sat on her bed with a reassuring look in her eyes.  
>After the door closed Yune got up and seemed to decide to learn.<p>

She knew that she wouldn't be able to fall asleep again and the dream really seemed like it would com back and getting real next time.

All she knew that it was about some strong and dangerous monster lurking in ther shadows to gt her.  
>She decided that she needs to be prepared if it decided to attack her someday, she wouldnt let her fear kill her.<p>

So she needs to lean more, so that she wouldn't be afraid and she could defense herself.

Firstly she has to study with all her might and then she needed her strength to increase.  
>She would start running every morning before school starts.<br>But firstly she has to repeat yesterdays lessons and memorize it.

She would have four hours, since it is a little bit after midnight and at half five she wanted to jog for one hour, then she would have enough time to wash herself up and getting something to eat before school began.

For the next hours only the sound of sheets of paper could ge heard supported by the sound of a scribbling noise, signaling that she was writing important things on another paper.

Her whole body felt sore and totaly echausted.

But the girl wouldn't let herself down because of it, her new resolve made her believe that it would get better with everyday.

At cram school showed a new student up.

The student was a petit girl with a blond bop and wearing a kimono, always.

Her name was Shiemi and she seems to be really naive but happy and beaming with resolve but on the other hand she really is a shy and somewhat timid.

Yune thought that maybe they could become friends in the future but wasn't sure how to react towards such a bright personality.

She was now training everyday from half five till six.  
>It was only one week ago that she started training and studying seriously.<p>

At her run at the second jogging day she met one of the other cram school students.

He was like she jogging to train his physical strength.  
>Now they are meeting every morning for training and every noon to study together.<p>

The girl was getting ready for todays run as she recites the new scriptures they were learning in fatal verses, silently.  
>Her training partner promised her that he would help with memorizing as long as she really tries.<br>She was doing warm ups as she heard footsteps behind her.

"Im ready in a second, Bon."

She says without looking backwards.

"Kay."

Was his short reply.  
>They began theire training shortly after.<p>

FLASHBACK

They met on her second morning jog.  
>She was exhausted and all if her body was in pain, she doesn't knew that every part of her body could hurt so much.<p>

Her breathing was uneven and strained.

She knew that it would become better with everyday, but it was just so comfy in her bed.

Her determination nearly died on this morning.

She wants to much to fast.

Her body can't keep up, her muscles aren't strong enough, yet.  
>She would need to slow her pace down or else get body would just pass out.<p>

But the girl didn't knew this, she beloved that her determination would get her through everything.

But as you see even if your determination is strong it cant win over the weaknesses of the body.

Even if your will is strong but your body can't keep up, then after some time the weak body will break the strongest resolve and then you would collapse.

A strong determination is indeed needed to archive some goals but you must respect the strenght of you body and slowly enhance its strength.

You can't rush your bodys progress you can just slowly train it.  
>But this girl doesnt seem to realize this.<p>

Yune didn't even heard the other pair of other jogging footsteps as she struggled to keep herself up and running.

"You okay? Didn't know you jog, too."

The girl heard a familiar voice talk to her

.  
>"Bon? You here too?"<p>

Was her lame answere still fighting with her breathing.

"You should take a rest. You know. Try to take turns with jogging and walking. So your breathing can becom even in the walking phases again. This way you can run longer and train at a healthy pace."

Was is friendly advice.  
>The girl seemed to thing about before she starts slowing down and start to walk normally trying to even her breath out.<p>

Now she sees that her classmate wasn't even starting to sweat while she was sweating like hell, she feelt so weak.

"That's better. You will see that in a few weeks you can run trough a long distance."

"I gave to get better faster and better than this! I can't fool around."

The boy was taking a deep breath before a answered.

"Then you will need help someone to tell you how to improve.

Did you do warm ups before starting to run?"

He said with a smirk.  
>The cheeks of the girl heated up with embarrassment.<p>

"No! I thought that it isn't needed."

After a short pause Bon started to laugh a little bit.

"Please could you help me? I really want to become a good exorcist but Iam no good with sports and studying. I saw that you are doing great and... and I need definitely help to archive my goal."

Yune said with embarrassment.

Her thought driving in circles.

This was her chance to get friends to help her fight this one monster.  
>Bon started chuckling.<p>

"Sure no problem. But I start every morning at half five at the gym field with warm ups. Feel free to join me tomorrow with the learning part. Shima, Konekomaru and I learn everyday at the libary between seven and eight o clock. I think you can come too if you want."

"Thank you. We will see us tomorrow morning then. My dorm is right there and I must take a shower before school."

The girl looked happy and satisfied as they parted ways.

FLASHBACK END

Slowly she was doing better with her running.

Now she was able to run for ten minutes and walking for five to even out her breathing.

For her it was a huge progress.

She even started to do some push ups and other arm muscle training after running.  
>It would come in handy when she starts her training with swords or little daggers.<p>

She has done a lot of thinking about her choice of weapons the last days.  
>Swords were to long and to hard to handle she thought, so she has done some research and has found something for her.<p>

She found daggers quite suitable for her.  
>She would be able to move more freely.<p>

And she could use two of them to be sure to be able to attack more frequently.  
>And last but not least it wouldn't be so heavy to carry and move around.<p>

At the cram schoo in magic circles and summons they would test today if there would be any Tamer in this little group.

I am not really exited. I didn't want to be a Tamer.

But the test is required, so I don't have any options.  
>The teacher was saying something like that there are only a few Tamers.<p>

Everyone of us got a little paper with a magic circle on it.

It was a summoning circle and it needed some dropplets of blood and a proper reciting.  
>If we were ever in danger of being killed by the summons we could easily destroy the circle by tearing the paper.<p>

It's meant to be a safe measure, I think.  
>Izumo was now bragging about how she is a descendant of a Miko ans would surely be able to summon something.<p>

Now she took her paper a started chanting.

"I humbly call the gods of Harvest. Follow my wishes, leave none unfulfilled."

Two white foxes appeared. And Izumo had a satisfied smile on her face I really wanted to punch it from her face.

Shiemi was now becoming really exited and wanted to give if a try too.

" Here, boy…here,boy…just kidding!"

Was her kinda lame chant, but somehow it worked.

One small worm appeared.

"Great we have two Byakkos and one Greenman. Thats great it isn't often that we have such a big number of Tamer candidates."

The teacher said with satisfaction written all over his face, he seems to be really glad that here are two Tamers.  
>A strange sensation came over me. Something was calling me and before I knew it I cut my finger at the paper and started chanting.<p>

"I Call the shadows living in the Woods to kill my enemies and rush to my aid."

Some shadows erupted from my piece of paper and I started to panic.

I didn't want that it just happend.

I could hear surprised gasp all around me.  
>The shadow slowly began to take on a form.<p>

As it was finished it had the form of a black wolf with green glowing marks on its body.

It gaze was looked at my face and started the only reaction I could think of I throw the paper away and grabbed my bag, which lay right behind me and started attack it.

The wolf only avoided my weak attempt to fight it. Before I could attack it further Mr. Neuhaus stepped between me and my summon.

"Na na. You wouldn't want to get it to fight you back, would you? It seems like you don't trust your summon, maybe it would be a good idea of you let it live in this world. So that you can get used to it. How does this sound? How about naming it?"

He said.  
>I was just looking at him with disbelief surely showing in my eyes.<br>Suddenly there were another deep voice.

"I don't need to be named. I have one already. Iam Kuroigetsu and I can protect myself, this girl is no problem to handle for me.

She was only lucky to have some strong blood inside her to summon me."

With this words it bowed its head towards me and left me shocked.  
>It was decided that I should let Kuroigetsu stay here and try to get along with him.<p>

I hate him and myself for summoning him.

_**A/N: Thank you for reading and this will be the last one for quiet a while, because im going to sweden and wont have time for this. m=.=m**_


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter seven

The next days were a total chaos. This beast were following her every step and even wanted to sleep in her bed.  
>So it wasn't long time after she and her forced partner started a little fight.<br>It was early in the morning and Yune was doing her normal warm up as Kuroigetsu decided to let his opinion about her strength slip past his mouth.  
>Because of some unknown reason he was able to actually speak, not just transferring his thoughts.<p>

" Your doing it all wrong, pup. You mustn't wipe up and down with your knees on this one. Your putting to much pressure on your joints."

He evolved a bad habit, he started calling her pup out of nowhere. In her opinion he just wants to piss her of, but in truth it was something different.  
>She was doing some squats as his lecture told her to change her movements but being a stoic person she decided that she would change it tomorrow not now.<p>

Kuroigetsu shouldn't think that she hears and obeys him.  
>After all she was the master not him.<br>But deep inside something just snapped and there started a faint growl inside her throat before she even realized what she was doing.  
>With one smooth movement she rolled over to where some sticks were lying waiting for her.<br>With this poor weapons she charged towards the wolf creature the growl finally breaking free.

The wolf only waited till the last second before he steps to the left without letting his guard down. This was moment he waited for, he waited to test the strength this girl holds.  
>Yune was taken a little by surprise, she wasn't expecting him to be faster then she is.<br>With all her might she stormed towards him and at the same time swinging the stick at him from upwards, trying to slash his head with it and maybe getting him a little bit dizzy.  
>But this damn beast just pressed his leg into the ground and pushed itself to the left and then tackling the girl right into her ribcage.<p>

He doesn't want to hurt her seriously so he doesn't did it with full force and without using his claws and teeth.  
>He simply tackled her to ground and then jumping backwards.<br>In the moment the girl were tackled all contents of her lungs were pressed outwards and left her breathless.  
>She was just barely able to hold the rest of her meal inside.<br>For a few seconds she was fighting to get up again.  
>Kuroigetsu was giving her the time she needs because all he wants do was to see how far she would get and show her the big difference between their strength.<br>She must understand that he was only there to help her, she wouldn't have been able to summon him if it was for her blood, that called out to him.  
>As she was able to get her self up again she was still panting from the impact.<br>She holds her now broken stick in two hands and pushes herself towards Kuroigetsu.  
>They started chasing each other around the field, sometimes the girl chasing the wolf and then the wolf chasing her.<br>All this times, when she was getting chased she doesn't realize that the wolf isn't chasing with all his might.  
>After what felt like an eternity, she girl collapsed waiting for the wolf to finish her of.<br>But it doesn't came. After realizing this she looks up and sees the wolf sitting before her.

" You are ready with your excuse of a match? I'm getting bored here. Understand pup I'm not here to fight you but to fight your enemies and trying to get you out of it alive."

Was his simple statement.

" What do you mean by that? Help me? you are a god damn demon."

Was her only reply.  
>Kuroigetsu only sighed at this.<p>

" Come on. Why is it so hard to believe me? What have I done to you?"

Yune only gritted her teeth at this and was about to attack him again as the wolf decided that it was enough.  
>Even the dumbest pup has to learn a thing or two and if it doesn't want to listen it has to feel.<br>He once again tackled the girl, but this time he stood on her with one of his paws and pushing her down.  
>With a deep growl he lowered his face towards that of the girl and said.<p>

"Stop this nonsense right there pup! I'm not going to hurt you. I'm here to teach you one thing or another. Ever thought about it that not ever demon is bad? The light isn't always good and the darkness isn't always bad. You know nothing of this world and yet you act like you own it! You are nothing more then a little frightened pup trying to act like a grown up! Don't waste my time here."

Yune lay there not able to fully understand what is happening as she realized something wet on her cheeks. Somehow this creature understood her without her telling him anything.  
>Kuroigetsu noticing that started to nuzzle her face and lick it in caring fashion.<p>

After this they became something like friends, not in the manner of you are my best friend, but somehow they arranged with each other.  
>In the morning Kuroigetsu would add some demon training to her warm ups, they would play chasing.<br>With this Yune would someday be able to hold up with a demon and protect herself and others.

Today at lunch I was learning together with Shion it was a great thing that she isn't able to see or hear Kuroigetsu.  
>Because he is constantly babbling about every subject available, its quite a pain in the ass if i can say so.<p>

I have to endure it, i cant even concentrate on the task at hand. Getting some strange looking mathematics in my brain. Math was always my worst, so i am very happy that Shion is sharing her precious time with my stubborn brain.

Now Kuroigets was babbling about how i trash around in my bed at night and how funny i look then. Really funny. And then he s why lam always stressed up with his behavior. Some dense dude i got here.

I am taking extra lessons this day to have the weekend free for the training camp coming up. It would be really tiring if i have to worry about math and any other subject too.

The other special lesson groups also will participate in different training camps, so right now everyone is sitting in the living room of our dorm trying to get some work done before the camps will start.

I have got a note that the training will be held at an other dormitory. I am going to meet up with Bon, Shima and Konekomaru to get there together. I am no good with maps especially if they are written this poorly. The map looks like it was made by a three year, scratch that I would even say that even a three year old could do better. But I didn't have any other option, no one knows the way so we will have to figure something out together.

Kuroigetsu didn't want to come along, too. So he is in my room, sleeping on my bed I would bet. He says that he isn't feeling good today. I don't believe him, since when do demons get ill? I think it was just a cheap excuse to lay in bed all day and being lazy, but its equal for me. It only means that I don't have to endure his constant babbling for a whole weekend. Yes!

Seems like heaven for me, even if I must say that his presence is good for me. His exercising is really showing some effects.

And sometimes his babbling about god and the world is really making my day more interesting. But he doesn't have to know this.

I am slowly walking towards the boys Dormitory. The path besides me was covered with full green grass, there were even some trees standing around.

Near the path were some benches so that you would be able to sit down and relax. This School ground didn't seemed like one, it looked more like a park. The school sure is spending a lot of money.

Maybe they did so that the rich, spoiled brats on this school wouldn't miss something. I could even see flowers all over the grass, they had different colors.

I feel so peaceful, you could forget what monsters were out there in the dark and feel save and sound here. I would stay in this mood if it weren't for the upcoming training camp.

I cant let myself fall into relaxing. I have to stay on alert or else I may miss something.

It was unthinkable that it would only be for studying, there must be some practical meaning, too. I thought.

I must have taken longer then I thought because my cell phone started ringing and the picture of Konekomaru was showing on the screen. I pressed the speaker button.

" Hi there Kiseragi-san, y-you are late and Bon is getting angry here. He wants to go without you if you don't hurry up. I think I should give you some warning." He says.

" Shh...it, lam sorry. l am on my way, I was just thinking and lost my time. I will be there in a sec. Thanks for the warning. By the way you should stop calling me by my last name, you know its really uncomfortable. I hurry up now, bye."

With that I hung up and started running, I strapped my back pack over the other shoulder, so that it would hang over my body and I could run better with it. With every step I did the back pack is pushing against my side. I just have to take a turn right and I would be there. My speed and endurance sure became great over the last month. I wasn't even starting to break a sweat at this short distance, just a little bit longer and I would have had to slow down. I could easily make out Bon and the other two.

Bon was scowling like usually, Shima was winking with both arms and Konekomaru just holds one arm up for a greeting.

" Sorry guys. I was struck at the beauty here around the park." I called with a huff in my voice gasping for air.

" Took you long enough" Bon shouted, before I could reach them fully.

I am only breathing a little bit harder then normal, but it would even out in a sec. Before Shima could start flirting I stomp toward what I thought would be the right way saying:"Lets go, we lost enough time chatting around like old hags."

I am simply trying to move the fault for the lateness to someone else.

" Idiot! You are the one who made us late." was Bon answer.

" Kiseragi-san, I don't know if you realized that you are wrong. We first need to go towards this direction." Konekomaru says, while pointing in the direction of nothingness.

There is just a way with fewer light and signs, which says what is up there. I was looking confused in this direction as Shima speaks up still disappointed that I stormed past him.

" I will protect you, cutie, if I get your number like the rest." He said in a flirting tune.

" Okay then this way and no way in hell you will get my number Shima! Konekomaru is nice and I study and train with Bon so he has to have my number! You aren't nice and for Studying I can give Bon a call." I said in an almost cold tune.

At this Shima hang his head in defeat.

Bon start to laugh and the other started to follow me, even if I was the one with the bad sense for directions. It isn't long after starting that didn't know how to go on, because there were two path now. I am standing there confused and looking at my map trying to figure out which one is the right one. Konekomaru start to chuckle a bit and headed towards the right one. Konekomaru is the one who kept us on the right path without fail.

Now we could make out Kamiki, Paku and lastly Shiemi with double Luggage. I think it could only be from Kamiki, because she isn't holding anything.

Unsurprisingly the blonde girl not complained about the heavy luggage she has to carry, she must be a dense girl, if she doesn't see that Kamiki is taking advantage over her. Maybe she is to nice for her own good. To bad I don't know how to talk to such a happy-go-lucky person.

We were just able to make out our destination. It looks like a rundown dormitory, just nice. There could hide anything! I think it could even fall apart and drop the roof on our heads. I could already hear the news, Students crushed by abandoned building. I would certainly make a good story...

The dormitory have three stories and a flat rooftop. The color from the windows was fading and so did all of the buildings color. It has a big old run down door, there were just a little paint left over, with old markings on it.

Kamiki is the first one to regain her ability to speak after being shocked from the look of the building.

" It looks like a haunted house." Her voice still crackling and full of disbelieve.

Shiemi is nearly sparkling with excitement, maybe it is because the Okumura brothers stepped out of the giant door or she really likes haunted houses. I could hear Shima say something behind me that it could only be a joke, no sane person would hold a training camp at such a place.

I too thought about the places the other students talked about where their camps would be held and I was feeling jealousy washing over me. You see, they were talking about pools and a few even said that they would go to the ocean side, leaving the academy behind. And I stand before a run down building, who wouldn't be jealous?

I could imagine Shimas face, it would look like he was about to pass out, the next second out of fear. I chuckle at this, even if I am scared, too the world is full of monster and we are training to become fighter against those monsters after we pass our exam, so a haunted house shouldn't be a problem to us or?

Maybe I would feel less frightened if I had some kind of weapon with me, but naturally a wouldn't be able to get one easily, because of my age. I hope we will get weapons and special training after we made Exwire. I would ask Okumura-sensei later.

With my thoughts being to occupied I didn't pay any attention to the ongoing conversation, I just heard that the brothers are living here. That's quite scary.

We were going through the door and I could see now that the dorm looks normal on the inside. Its still an old building and a little bit dusty but it doesn't looks like it would fall apart every second. That is luck I guess, so we would not be smashed by the roof, a relaxing thought.

The hardcore studying began with one of Okumura-sensei tests, which are really hard. I am still glad that Kuroigetsu wasn't here, his chatting would haven gotten on everyone nerves.

A few of the questions were easy, because I just recollected them last night. As the test were over everyone seems relieved, exhausted and really happy to have a break.

I decide that I should take a bath to regain my thinking power, so that I would be able to study again after the break. I headed out of the door and left the others. I didn't ask the other girls to join me, because they would surely start chatting and I am in no mood to do so. The bathroom looks fine enough. I decide to get to the last row of lockers.

In the changing room were three rows of them, the tiles had an old green tone and the lockers were all made out off steel, some rusty and everyone with a thin layer of dirt on them, but that didn't bother me I would put firstly my clothes into the basket, which stood at the entrance and then in a locker. I take the basket with me, I would put my things in there and then lock it in the locker.

I was about to change, when I heard someone else coming in. I could easily recognize Kamikis and Pakus voices.

There were chatting as they got into the changing room, like I anticipated.

I sigh escapes my mouth, I see my quiet bath going down the drain. Not good, really. Maybe I would be able to blend them out like I do with Kuroigetsu.

But the tune of Pakus voice is really upset and Kamikis annoying, like always. My curiosity kicks in, now.

" I think I will quit cram school, Izumo. I cant follow any subject and I think that I would not be able to fight against something as scary as an demon. I would be to scared, I think." Paku says still with upset in her voice and a bit of fear.

I could hear Kamiki gasps at that.

" I will protect you! You are my friend, Paku!" She sounds desperate.

" There is another Problem. I cant stand to see how you handle Shiemi. You use her Izumo. That's not what friends are supposed to do. I will quit cram school!" Pakus reply with certainty in her voice, now.

" But I don't see her as a friend, Paku." The despair growing in Kamikis voice.

Now I hear some crumbling noises from the ceiling and I couldn't stop myself to think, that this is the perfect moment to be crushed by the ceiling coming down. And there were really crashing noises, and screams. Two different screams, one not recognizable by the agony in it, the other shocked and out of fear.

I decide that I should leave my cover behind the locker and come to aid them in which way I can. As I turns around the locker I could see a big human corps like monster hovering above Paku. The were stitches all over its body and the smell emitting from it was gross. I think I saw something like this before, it is a Naberius, like the one Neuheus-sensei summoned.

I could see that Paku is lying on the ground, wounded, I could hear her breath coming in a rush. I see the saliva dripping from the monsters mouth onto her stomach.

" Ohhhh, shit, shit, shit. In its saliva will be Miasma. She could die. What...What was it again... a plant I think... it can heal Miasma based wounds... Ahh! It is Aloe! But first I have to get this thing away from her." My thought comes with a rush, not straight.

The next question flooding through my brain were, how should I manage to get it away from her?

I have no weapons, Kuroigetsu isn't here to tackle it and if I would tackle it. It wouldn't matter, because I have not enough strength to move it and in the process I would get a Miasma infection as well. My thought and eyes are searching the room, frantically.

But something is off. I...I couldn't move. My legs are frozen and shaking. I...I was fear struck!

But why? Why isn't my body responding to my thoughts? I have fought the Hobgoblin in class and I have often fought with Kuroigetsu, so why? I cant understand is. I must save Paku and get her the medicament. I cant be frozen, not now. I don't have much time left.

" Move legs..move...just move... one step after another.. I know how it works... I know you can move...so just move." I thought desperate.

As I am trying to move my legs somehow someone else showed up. Okumura and Shiemi. Okumura is slashing his sheathed sword at the monster, and the monster withdraw from Paku. Without hesitation Shiemi ran towards Paku and summons her familiar and plead for Aloe without addressing anyone in special. Somehow the tiny creature let some Aloe sprout out of it stomach.

" Thank you, Ni-Chan. That's what I need." She says towards her familiar.

She starts to attend to Pakus wound. Kamiki is trying to summon her familiars, but they turned against her and she must rip the papers.

Now something clicks inside me. I remember, as Okumura is fighting the Naberius, that I could use a protection spell to shield Paku and Shiemi. I closes my eyes, trying to focus were the barrier should appear and starts to chant: " Oh Lord, have mercy, build up a wall to protect us from demons harm."

It is really tough to imagine the point of the barrier without the seal papers. As I am concentrating really hard , slowly the barrier set up. It is directly behind Paku and Shiemi.

And lasted, like I imagined from one locker to the other and from the floor to the roof of the room. But I cant let myself lose concentration, The barrier would disappear with any lack of it. So I grit my teeth and close my eyes once again to concentrate better. I am not really sure, if my barrier would be strong enough to hold off the demon but it is worth a shot. I could feel sweat forming on my forehead and hear the fighting noise and Shiemi words of encouragement for Paku.

This wouldn't help my concentration at all. It suddenly shattered as I hear three quick gunshots and with this I could feel my pitiful barrier disappeared into thin air. With a rush I open my eyes, only to see the Naberius fleeing trough the roof. Now Okumura-sensei crouch down besides Shiemi, looking over Paku and praising Shiemis work. I just stand there in shock, I wasn't able to help at all I was frozen with fear, I am disappointed in me.

Suddenly Okumura-sensei says:" Kiseragi-san is everything alright? You aren't wounded or anything? Good job materializing a barrier without the appropriate seal papers."

I am only staring at him, not really processing his words, as I feel the world going black.

I woke up by a shuffling sound besides me. The ceiling I am looking at were foreign and it isn't really a ceiling, it looks different. Where the hell am I? The bed feels strange, too.

There, the sound again, like someone changing his sitting position. Now i am getting curious. I let my head roll, toward the sound, let it roll to my right side. Big green eyes were looking at me and they seem to light up with my movements.

" Good you're awake! Good morning Kiseragi-san." The blond, I recognized as Shiemi, says.

" Hmm..." its is hard to form normal words, my head feels like his is split into to parts.

" What...happened? I cant...remember. Did I...pass out?" i am finally able to ask.

" Yuki-chan said it was to much strain on your mind Kiseragi-san. You shouldn't build up barriers without the seal papers. Bu-ut it was really cool!"

She nearly shouted the last part of the sentence, her eyes sparkling with amazement.

" Did you learn those at the special classes for magical circles and spells? Now I wish I had taken those, too. But my schedule is already cramped with my garden, to take care of. You should come and see it sometime, okay?"

With this words her face turned red with embarrassment.

" Yeah, we did learn those there and I know that they aren't good or as effective, when the seal aren't used. But I didn't had those with me. It was the only solution I could think of, my body was frozen, I couldn't move. How late is it? The training camp will continue or?" I ask.

" Its nearly breakfast time. Rin-kun has already prepared some food. He is really good at cooking. I will go make the laundry, now. See you later."

She says happily.

I am a bit shocked at this statement, this idiot good at anything? Unbelievable. Shiemi left the room. I decide to get up and change into a new set of my uniform. As I stand up, the world started spinning and getting dark spots. I sit down again to wait till the world stops spinning. This would be a long exhausting day. Before I would go to fetch some breakfast I would go to Okumura-sensei and ask him, when we would be allowed to start training with weapons, since the Tamers could already choose extra classes. I find him on my way towards the stairs, seems like he got from upstairs.

" Okumura-sensei? I was looking for you. Do you have a moment?" I ask.

" Sure Kiseragi-san. Is everything alright? You know that I must inform your special class teacher about yesterday?"

" Sure... What I wanted to ask. When we will be given weapons? And the appropriate training for those?"

" After you pass the Exwire exam, everyone gets assigned to a teacher of the respective class to teach you. We cant let you run around with weapons, if aren't trained to use them."

" Sure. Thanks. I will be on my way then."

With this word I head toward the kitchen to fetch some food.

I couldn't really concentrate in Holy Scripture recitation class. So I am glad that the old hag teacher call Kamiki to recite the latest verses we were going through. I didn't got to study after all and I missed my training with Bon. Eery now and then I could feel his stares on my back, maybe he is mad after all. I didn't call him that I would miss our running session in the morning. I certainly would get some scolding later for not showing up or not calling him. He really is a strict trainer. For once my thoughts diverted from class. I am thinking about what Kuroigetsu would do, if he heard about my spell using. He isn't quiet fond of it, maybe he thinks I could learn something to hurt or force him. Suddenly a commotion starts between Bon and Kamiki, can they not cut the crap? Geez, they acting like kindergarteners sometimes. But I must say, now that I paying attention Kamiki really is being a bitch. Why cant she just say, that she didn't study, because of yesterdays events? We were attacked by a demon, for gods sake!

That would have silenced Bon, I think. Why is she acting all high and mighty, if you could easily see that the events really shocked her? With a bang the door opens and Okumura-sensei comes in looking really angry.

" As exorcists you have to work together. You can not start a fight in the middle of a fight against a demon! And you can not fight alone! Teamwork is the key element in fighting against demons, if don't cooperate with each other you certainly will get killed! I have another mission to attend to. I will be back in a few hours. So behave yourself and learn how to get along."

With this words he left us with baryon on our knees. Those things are getting heavier and heavier with every passing minute. And what of all things must happen? Those idiots starting another fight again, now this was it. My endurance of this nonsense have hold up long enough, my nerves snaps.

" AHHHH! CUT THIS CRAP THIS INSTANCE OR I WILL MAKE YOU! YOU BOTH ARE PRETENDING TO BE OH SO SMART, BUT YOU DONT REALIZE THAT YOU CANT FIGHT MONSTERS ALL BY YOURSELF!" I screamed at them.

Shima is baking away from me, with a scared impression mumbling something like:" Scary."

I think I scared him pretty badly. Kamiki looks at me with shock and she is about to speak up, as I send her a deadly glare, which shuts her up. Even Bon and Okumura-san flinch slightly, good they are afraid of me now. Never showed them my scary side I guess.

At this moment the lights turned off, which faves me quite a scare. Shima is now the one to be brave and walks towards the door.

" Hehe, like a test of courage." He says as he opens the door.

" Look?! Nothing there, just a black out"

Then without any warnings a Naberius appears and Shima closes the door fast and comes running towards us, scared for a life time. Now the all of my muscles in my body tensed, my right hand moves slowly toward my back pack, were I put some seal papers in. As my right hand founds what she was looking for, the monster stormed into the room, screaming and destroying the door in the process. It isn't the same Naberius, I notice. This one looks more like a plant and not like a human corpse, it is hard to explain. But it has something like petals around its head. It opens its mouth and breath some smoke out..

" M..Miasma!" is my quick decision.

To fight is off I could use some of my seals on everyone, but we are so many. I wouldn't not be able to move, while all of the barriers were set up, to dangerous and I am still feeling a little bit weak from yesterday, such a strong barrier would be off limits today. Plus in classes I was only able to hold three seals at once. Shiemi is the fast one to react. She calls out her familiar.

" Ni-chan? Bring Uma-Uma-kun out, okay? Block the path and clean the air." Shiemi says to her familiar. Everyone is coughing now, except for Okumura-san, strange? I, too could feel the effects and cough like the rest. This is bad, in a few minutes no one would be able to move around. But Ni-chan blocks the way of the Naberius. I could feel instantly relief flooding through me, the coughing stops immediately.

Now I have a idea, I could strengthen Ni-chans barricade, for this I would could only use one small seal, I must not even concentrate or recite something for this one. Fast I run forward, seal in my right hand I slam the seal against the wood and just say:" Strengthen." The seal activates and starts to strengthen the barrier. But the demon split into two, soon they would break through. I could feel the fear, trying to overwhelm me. I run back to the others and scan the room, to find anything I could use as a weapon. My eyes landed on a chair in on of the corners of the room, I could strengthen it, too and could use it to hit the monster.

" Hey everyone! I will be playing the decoy for those. They would run after me." Okumura-san says suddenly.

It sounds good, even if not both are following him, there would be just one left for us. The problem is he would be alone against one of those monsters.

" Idiot! That's impossible! You would be killed. I know a better plan. Naberius have their fatal verse in the Gospel of John. I know the whole chapter, I will run over the fatal one. And Konekomaru knows chapter 1-10. We can pull this of." Bon declares.

" No, Okumura-san should try to get the light back on. He lives here he knows were the fuses are. He has the best changes here. Bon and Konekomaru would start reciting and the rest of us will protect you two. I think they would split up. We have seen this all Okumura-san is the fastest out of us. He could manage to run away from the Naberius. No one was able to hold up against him. Its the best we could do. We have to buy enough time for you two to recite all of the Gospel of John. And if the fuses are switched on again the Naberius would retreat, they are weal against light. Seeing any other options Bon? Shiemi will nor hold out for ever. We have to act fast. Konekomaru, Bon? Start reciting and Okumura-san? Start running like death is behind you!" I say in a calculating voice, its the only option we have.

I could see approvement in their eyes. Okumura-san starts to dig his way through the woods of the barrier and disappeared, running like a mad man. And like I anticipated just one of the monsters followed him. The other is still cutting its way trough the barrier. It wouldn't take him long to get trough. And Shiemi is loosing her strength.

" Okay, the barricade will fall down as soon as Shiemi-san loses her strength. I start at chapter 11 and you from the start, okay? Konekomaru." Bon says.

Both start to chant.

" Are you guys crazy? You cant win over this thing?" Kamiki says in shocked tune, she hasn't found her strength to fight again.

Shiemi and Kamiki would be the first victims, the both are weakened. I got an edding out of my pack, still the strengthened chair in hands. I go over to Shiemi and start to paint a seal around her and Kamiki. It was not a strong or complex one, but it would hopefully be enough so that they are not attacked first. I also wrote the recitation around the circle so that it would activate by itself. It would also make it a little bit weaker, but it would have my thoughts free for hitting the Naberius as hard as possible. Shiemi starts to breath heavily and suddenly she collapse and her familiar disappears in a smoke and the barrier disappears, too. I stand before her, with my poor excuse of a weapon, fear flooding through me. Kamiki just sits there with a scared expression on her face.

" Okay, I don't have the Gospel of John in my mind but I will protect you with my K'rik ." Shima says.

He starts attacking the Naberius with his staff. The Naberius simply broke it and threw Shima against the wall. With a thud he lands on the floor. Okay my turn, now. I have to distract it as long as possible, hopefully Konekomaru and Bon find the fatal verse fast. I pushes my feets against the floor, gaining speed by the first step. I hold the chair above my head, ready to slam it into the monster. The first slam land on its tail. In pain is roars and turns towards me. Good, I have its attention now. I run around it as fast as possible, every now and then I slam the chair against it.

Then I could feel something hitting my left side, with much force I am thrown into the wall, loosing the chair. The air is pressed out of my lungs, my side is burning. Drowsiness overcomes me, I head spins around and thinking is heard. I try to open my eyes, and surprise I see Kamiki summoning her demon and getting them under her command again.

Her familiars starts to attack the Naberius. I cant move and my breathing hurt a lot, seems like I have to lay here, hopefully I will not die here. Laying on the floor.

Konekomaru is saying the last words of his part. Now only Bon is left and he is near the end too. The Naberius destroys Kamikis familiar and is now gripping Bons head, it seems to be painful. But luckily Bon is still able to chant. The monster now seems to be in pain. Before it is able to do anything to Bon, it vanished. Bon must have hit the fatal verse.

" I am going to die!" Bon screams out.

Suddenly I can see the lights going on again and Okumura-san steps trough the broken door.

" Ah! You are all alright." he says grinning like a Cheshire cat.

" How do you manage to get your Naberius?" Bon asks.

" I kinda just sliced it with my sword you know, he he."

That left me shocked, he sliced it? How is this possible? We were barely able to survive and he? And he just finished on off without any help at all. What is he?

I am still laying, were I landed. I tried to stand up, just to be stopped by the pain in my side. Something must have happened to my ribs, I guess. Out of nowhere were now coming teacher. From the floor, walls and even the ceiling?

And Mephisto pops out saying in a cheery voice:" Congrants for surviving the Exwire exam! Tomorrow you will get your results."

" What? This was the exam?" someone shouts, I think it may have been Bon, but I am not sure. I slowly began to drift into unconsciousness.

I woke once again up to an unknown place. I couldn't feel the burning pain at my side anymore, but everything is dizzy and my side feels numb. There are ringing noises in my ears. Under my clothes I could feel bandages covering my skin. Now the ringing noise disappears and I begin to hear the conversation going on.

" Your sure did it Moriyama-san, if you were to fail, we all will fail." I hear Konekomarus voice.

" Different than this two over there. What did they do? Nothing! Just sitting there." This is surely Bon.

" Equip, equip." a lazy voice says, who is it again? There is another voice answering, but I don't regonize it either. Maybe is is the strange dude with the pink bunny?

I open my eyes mumbling:" When will we get the outcome of the exam again?"

" Your awake, Yune. That's great. Okumura-sensei said that you have two broken ribs on your left side and a light concussion. We will get the results tomorrow. You should rest." Konekomaru says.

" Yeah! You sure did great, even with out your familiar. Where is?" Shima asks, sitting on one of the chairs standing in the room.

" Thank you. I think he lays in my bed lazily." I say with a weak voice, the pain killer sure do their job.

The next morning I woke up in my own room, Kuroigetsu laying on my desk, I think he likes that place the most. It is hard to stand up and get changed, with bandages covering your upper torso. It really hurts. I hope I will get a few more of those pain killers.

After brushing my teeth I could see that Kuroigetsu is waking up,too. One of his ears is wiggling.

" Good morning, lazy bastard." I say.

" Geez! Cut the crap already. I told you that it was only for your growths that I let you go alone to the trainings camp."

" Yeah. Sure like hell. From now on be a good familiar and help me fight like Shiemis."

With that I made a high braid and left the room. Standing in the door and waiting for Kuroigetsu to move his lazy ass. We both left the dorm to get the normal Monday routine done. The day went by in a flash and before I really realized it I was sitting in cram school classes. Kuroigetsu lays under my desk, sleeping again. I don't know tend demons to get lazy, when they stay to long in the human world?

" Congrants everybody! You all made Exwire. I the great principal of this school will invite for Monja." Mephisto announced.

Everyone is relived, now.

" Tomorrow your respective classes will begin. Your new schedules are laying on the desk. Please take yours before we leave." Okumura-sensei says.

In the end it was a funny exam.

_A/N: FINISHED! This chapter sure is long. 11 pages on word. Normally I only write this much for university =.= _

_How is this length? I personally don't like long chapters, because they are hard to read in my opinion, but someone said I should try making them longer._

_I know I said I wouldn't update while I am in Sweden, but the ocean is giving me a lot of motivation and a lot of ideas. _

_Sweden is great by the way. Everyone interested in good education systems, should come here for a practical training! Really! _

_Greetings from Sweden to all of you!_


	9. Announcement

ANNOUNCMENT!

Hello everyone! Sorry if you were expecting the new chapter, but I have to tell you that I find not enough time typing everything on my laptop. I have already finished the story in my notebook! It is done, but typing up sucks!

I have never written so much in such a short time period, three chapters in six weeks XD

So please be patient m-.-m

I try my best typing it fast, but its my last two days in Sweden so I will be walking around the sea and such things. SORRY!Maybe I will be able to type when i am sitting in the train on Saturday. 12 hours of sitting there and changing trains 4 times, it will be hell!

That was it for now.


	10. Chapter 9

Chapter 8

The last four weeks were really disappointing. Right when I was about to get my Knight lessons, I had to break my ribs. Isn't this great? So the only things I learned at Knights were theories and all kind of weapons by name. Great! And to top it I was told to slow my training down and just walk instead of jogging. Today will be the day when the doctor will give his okay for actual training, I know it. I am on my way to the cram school infirmary to meet up with said doctor. As I enter the infirmary, the doctor is talking to the nurse about things they need to order, so I just sit down in the chair and wait.

"You are here early, Kiseragi-san. I will take a look at your ribs in a second. You can go into the second compartment and tug your blouse up", he says.

"Okay, doc."

I head towards the compartment and lift my blouse. I am about to take the bandages off by myself, when the doctor comes in.

"I will do the rest. Do you still feel pain?" he asks.

"No, I feel fine", is my only reply.

The doctor puts the bandages away and feels for fractured sections and tests if there is still pain left. But I feel no pain, and the lack of any flinching makes him smile faintly.

"Okay, everything seems fine, but take it easy for now, okay? At least for the next two weeks, and if you feel any pain; stop what you're doing and come in again!" is his conclusion.

"No problem, doc. But I can start training with daggers now, or?"

"Yes, but don't do anything reckless." is his reply.

"Good. Thank you. And bye." I say with sincerity in my voice. I really don't want a payback for overdoing it. I couldn't stand another long break in training. I have to go to my classes, so I leave the old-looking infirmary and head toward first period.

~~

Classes were really boring today, I couldn't concentrate on anything. I was too eager to begin my trainings lessons. The whole day I couldn't stop my left leg from bouncing. Even Kuroigetsu gets seems eager to start training again, he sure is bored out of his mind. Now he is smiling like a goddamn idiot, he sure has missed our trainings session in the mornings.  
>In the last few weeks we really grew close, even though I didn't like to be a Tamer in the first place, its great to have some companion to talk to.<br>My Knight teacher is named Kyle Crossword: he is a strict, middle-aged man.  
>The first thing you will notice about him is his scar. It runs from above his left eye down to the left side of his mouth. He has short brown hair and blue eyes.<br>He wears a chestplate but no armor on thighs or arms, only steel greaves for his shins. He wears normal shorts and a t-shirt, I think. He really is a good Knight exorcist.  
>Knight lessons are his only subject. He can handle daggers, katanas, swords, halberds, twin blades, knifes, kunais and sabres. His best used sword style is the fighting with twin daggers: that is luck on my side.<p>

The last class I had to endure before I could finally begin my training was special spells, where I learned how to build up protective barriers. The teacher in charge of this class is really lazy: often he doesn't even appear for lessons.  
>He just writes down what we should do on the blackboard and we have to learn by ourselves. He only shows up when it's time for practical training. Today is a lazy day, which means that he isn't in the classroom. Our only assignment for today is copying different kinds of seal circles and remembering them. Next week there would be an exam on these circles.<br>So we just sat in our seats, books and sealing papers before us, and copied. Felt like eternity!  
>There were only three other students there beside me, and they were all a few years older than me. We are a mixed class, because only a few want to study this subject. So I mostly sit by myself, the three others are all sitting on some super high horses: noses high in the air, all high and mighty.<br>There were two boys and one girl besides me. The oldest, the girl, gets really difficult-looking circles with very long incantations. Most of the time you can hear her mumbling them over and over again. Sometimes her familiar, a crow-like creature just a little bit bigger than a normal one, would start a bitch fight with Kuroigetsu. These are really fun, but the girl ends them by ripping the summoning paper into tiny shreds and looking at me with a intense stare, like I am at fault for Kuroigetsu's behaviour: if he wants to answer this stupid crow, I will not stop him.  
>Someday I'd like to see the outcome of this fight.<br>One of the boys, I think the older one, has brown hair and always looks half asleep. His familiar is always sleeping on his head. It looks like a small lizard with a light blue tone.  
>The other one is closer to my age, I think, maybe just one or two years older. But he also has a stick up his ass. Never speaking with anyone, not even with his familiar. The latter looks like an owl, an old one, and always sits on the chair next to him. I couldn't wait for this meaningless lesson to end.<br>I can memorize the seal circles in my room, I don't need to waste my precious time in a classroom. I could do something better, like my Knight lessons.  
>The seal I am now learning, or rather copying, is for finding one's way back in darkness: it will start glowing if activated and can function as a light. But originally it is for marking your way in a foreign area. The other is a barrier that will keep all noise outside the barrier. Both can come in handy, I think.<br>I should put a couple of both into the exorcist belt that I will carry on missions. I have made it in my sewing classes from a design I found on the internet: the teacher sure was wondering what I would do with that strange-looking belt. It looks like a normal one, except that there a pockets attached for seal paper and two loops for the dagger. The others were making skirts or t-shirts; it was fun going against the flow.  
>Five more minutes to go till this class will end and I can begin to learn how to defend myself, without relying on seals or Kuroigetsu. After this lesson ended everyone goes their respective ways.<br>I head towards the training field. It is a field with wooden targets and different terrains; grass, stone, asphalt or mud. There is even one wall with a blackboard, with a table and one chair before it. The last weeks I wasted my time sitting there and learning about the history of the knight rank and all possible weapons.  
>I hoped that I would begin training for real today. I could make out my teacher in the middle of the field, not like the last weeks before the blackboard. Hopefully this is a good sign.<p>

"Good you are here. Take one minute to get changed and be back", he shouts before I can even reach him.

"Yes, Crossword-sensei!" I shout back and start running towards the changing cabin.

There are even some showers and lockers. He never said to me that I should go and change, normally it's just sit down and get your notebook out. I changed quickly and leave for the field.

"That was not fast enough! Run 10 laps as punishment!"

Crap! I haven't watched the clock.

"Start moving your sorry ass this instance or I will add more laps!"

With this warning I start running. The field is huge and with the lack of training the last weeks I am breathing hard after half of the laps. I can hear him shouting at Kuroigetsu for just sitting there. Seems like he has to run, too. And of course I could see him running towards me.

Before he is past me he says:" What a jerk! I don't need training. What is he thinking?"

I just chuckle at this, the only time I actually see him doing something is during our little warm up in the mornings. He sure is lazy. After the ten laps I run towards Crossword-sensei, panting heavenly.

"Okay: your endurance is okay, not good, but worth training. Every training session I want you to get changed in one minute and start running until I say to stop. If you are late, I will let you run longer. Your paper said that you want to fight with daggers. We will start there and get to the other weapons on time."

"Okay, Sensei" is my short reply, still strained from running.

"You will start training with these, then. They aren't sharp so you will not hurt yourself."

Saying this, he walks towards a hutch and gets a pair of twin daggers out. A leather strap is attached to each of them.

"Do you see the loops on these? You are supposed to put these on your arms like bracelets so you won't lose your weapons in the middle of fighting, and if you need to use your hands you can do so without putting the daggers away. Put them on and hold them like I do", he says.

I didn't bother to reply. I just got the daggers from him, put the loops around my wrists and held them with the tips pointing out to the sides, both arms building a small cross. I move my legs a little, so that I will have a better stance.

Crossword-sensei looks at my movements, saying: "Not bad. Hold more firmly! Relax your ankles a little bit. You need to move quickly. Now get back to normal stance, let the daggers hang loosely at your side. Then again in battle stance. I want to see you change your stance 20 times. You have to get used to the weight and movements."

I let my arms drop beside me, loosening the grip on the daggers, and assume normal stance again. Then I get into battle stance, trying to get the daggers back in my hand in one swift movement. But it is hard to get the daggers back. When I try I don't seem to reach them with my fingers.

"Wrong! You have to move your arms upwards, so that the daggers will fly into your open palms. Try again!" Crossword-sensei shouts.

And I tried it again and again. It took me ten attempts before I got it right.

"Good! Now again. With the rest of the movements."

It is really hard to get the daggers back into my hands and move the rest of my body into the right position. I sure must look funny.

"Do this thirty times before you go to bed and after you wake up. See you tomorrow. Don't forget to get changed quickly or else I will let you run 10 more laps today. If you're fast enough, you're dismissed."

I start to run towards the changing area and get changed quickly. I will have to take a shower at the dormitory, then.

~~~

This evening I study with Bon, Konekomaru and Shima. Okumura-sensei said there would be a test on all the stuff we have learned so far. It is only natural that I would study with the brain of our class.

"Yo! How was Knight practice? I finally got some target practice after all the theory stuff", Bon says.

"Great. I began my practice, too. At the moment I only train how to get into battle stance. I guess it's the best thing to begin with but it's a little bit boring. It is really hard to get the daggers back into place, the daggers I am working with have leather loops on them." I reply by showing him the training daggers.

"Ah. You two are so lucky. All Konekomaru and I do is learn old scriptures", Shima whines.

"Hey! I do this, too, you know!" Bon shouts.

"Yeah, yeah..." is the only reply he gets from Shima.

This really made Bon mad and he starts yelling at Shima for a short while. During this outburst Konekomaru and I start getting our papers out and discuss what we should rehearse first and which topics would be most likely to be featured in the test.

"Okay, let us begin with the first lesson. Does everyone have their papers?" Bon is back to business now.

I just nod and get the papers out. It really is a lot to rehearse, of we want to do all of it.

"Do we really have to repeat all of this?" I complain.

But Bon and the rest, myself included, are determined to pass this test with flying colours. At ten o'clock we had been studying for three hour straight and you could notice that everyone is beat. We had gotten through a quarter of our notes.

"Let's call it a day. We will meet up in two days on Friday again", Bon says.

An exhausted "Finally" escapes Shima and me.

We wish each other a good night and start walking towards our respective dorms. I collapse right onto my bed.

"Pup, no time to sleep yet. You have to do your exercise!" Kuroigetsu laughs.

I simply throw a pillow in his direction, but with a big sigh escaping my lips I get up again to get my daggers out. I did it 10 times and in some of the attempts I did get the daggers back into my hands, but the others ended not so well. With real daggers I would have cut myself pretty badly. Tiredly I let myself fall once again onto my bed, not caring that I should change.

"DONT SLEEP NOW! STUPID PUP!" Kuroigetsu shouts, startling me.

"I always wanted to do this, you know, pup?!"

With this a small pillow fight against each other starts, until I fall asleep on the ground. I didn't see that Kuroigetsu laid the blanket over me only to sleep in my bed.

~~

The next training session began like the fist one: I would change as fast as possible and start running around the field as long as Crossword-sensei wanted. Kuroigetsu also had to run, which ** him off really badly. Often I can hear both arguing before Crossword-sensei would force him to run by chanting something, which seems to hurt Kuroigetsu. I really need to learn that.  
>After the running Crossword-sensei wants me to show him how well I practiced yesterday evening and in the morning. He isn't quite happy that half of the times I grab the blade and not the handle. Now I am stuck with doing this stupid exercise for as long as I have to. This delay would lengthen our training today, not fair I think.<br>After one hour I was able to do the throwing back the right way, while moving into battle stance with my whole body. I am really proud of this.

"Good. Now we can move to the different offensive and defensive stances", Crossword-sensei says, while picking up two daggers for his own using.

For the rest of the training he showed me stances I should repeat every morning and evening. The next three weeks consisted only of training these.

~~

Today I would have my first training fight. Luckily it is Sunday, so I don't have any other classes today. I was in my room, repeating last week's lessons, when I heard a knock on my door.

"Yune-chan? Can I come in?" I hear the voice of Shion ask.

"Yeah, come in" I reply loud enough for her to hear.

The door opens with a small creak.

"Do you have time to go the cafeteria? Today they will have strawberry cake with vanilla pudding and I really want to try it", she says.

"Sure. Why not? I can practice in the evening. Just give me a second to put my stuff away okay?" I say.

A small smile appears on her face. I put away my stuff and stood up, not sure if I should ask Kuroigetsu to come too. But he is sound asleep and why talking with seemingly thin air? I would only look stupid.  
>So I just go towards Shion, with a smile on my face.<br>"Okay lets go. Shion."

"Sure. Never thought that I would get you out of your room."

We both got out of my room and walk down the floor towards the stairs, that would lead us to ground level. Our rooms at the third floor. We got out of the building and head towards the cafeteria.

"Why do we have strawberry cake today? Something special coming up?" I ask Shion.

"No, I don't think so. Maybe they try something new? Like a small teatime? Who knows, everything is possible in this school. When you can even get classes on Sundays, like you do. When do you have to leave? And what are these classes about?" she asks.

"Everything seems possible here. It's a class I choose, it's like a special sports class where you work out and train for a sports university. It starts at three o'clock. Maybe I want to become a sports teacher, you know? Or going to the Olympic games. Who knows?" I answer. It was really hard thinking about a reason for extra classes on Sundays. Why can't we just say we are soon-to-be exorcists? It would make a lot of things easier. But at the same time, who would believe us? This excuse was the only I could think of the last time Shion asked me what I do in all these special classes. And this reason sounded good enough to me.

"You would be a good teacher, I think. Maybe you should join the special classes for teacher-to-be also? Change from cram school to that. You don't need it any more if you know what you want to do now, or?" she replies with a big grin. I think she was thinking that I would never decide what to do in my future.

"No, no. Its fun there, you know? I like the people there and the teachers. And I don't know, maybe I don't want to be a teacher, I just like sports and thought I should volunteer for those classes also", I say hastily with nervousness in my voice.

At this she chuckles and we go in silence. As we got our slice of cake we headed towards our favourite place in the cafeteria. At the back stands a small table for only four people, and it's a little bit secluded, because two big plants block the view. This place is also near the window, so that you can get some fresh air and sunshine while eating. A perfect place to sit, talk and eat.  
>As we eat our strawberry cake, we talk about everything.<p>

"Next Saturday a few girls from our floor wants to go shopping, do you want to come, too?" she suddenly asks me.

"No, I don't need anything."

"Then just for fun, Yune-chan! We will have so much fun and you get to know more people. I never see you talking to anybody else", she says with worry in her voice.

"I talk to a few students in cram school. I study with them every Tuesday evening. And I don't want to go shopping. Exams are coming up and I really need to prepare for them."

"That's not the same, Yune-chan. Then we will go in the holidays, and no excuses then!" she answers.

"Sure, if it makes you happy." I say.

At half three I excused myself and bid goodbye to Shion. And made my way to the training area. After my warm-up Crossword-sensei complains that Kuroigetsu isn't with me today.

"You are a Tamer, too. Get your lazy familiar here this instance! Try calling out for him, he should hear it. And if he doesn't show up, you have to run his laps as well." he says.

"Stupid Kuroigetsu! He knew that he should be here now!" I think.

"KUROIGETSU! GET YOUR SORRY ASS HERE!" I shout with anger in my voice.

We wait for 5 minutes, and no one comes.

"Time's up! You, start running. You need to control your demon or else he could become a obstacle someday", Crossword-sensei says angrily.

I knew it! This lazy bastard, I should have woken him up before leaving for the cafeteria. Is this his way of saying 'thank you'? Right now I am more than pissed and I want to beat the living shit out of him.

~~ back at the dorm room~~

Kuroigetsu had been lying on the bed the whole day, dreaming of exciting hunts, as he heard someone calling him: one of his ears twitched once.

"Ahh. I don't want to go. This bastard teacher will only let me run around like goddamn prey! I ignore her, it's not like she will die because of it. And what will she do? Kill me? She can't even send me back, because the paper is still with this Tamer-sensei dude." With this thoughts he relaxes once again and starts to drift into the realm of dream.

He would rise if his pup were in danger, but without it he doesn't need to take action. A few moments later he began to sneeze, not realising that a storm was forming.

~~ back at the training field~~

Crossword-sensei let me fight against wooden dolls. I should train my movements: the next stage would be little fight against Kuroigetsu and himself. I am determined to end this boring stage fast. It is no fun to fight against harmless dolls. So I changed my stances fast, from attacking from different angles to defending against non-existent attacks.  
>I could feel the tiredness in my whole body, the aching of overused muscles, sweat running down my body as I made the first mistake. The right leg lost its footing, and as I tried to compensate by whirling around with my arms and grabbing the doll, letting go of my daggers in doing so, I fell onto the doll, dropping with it to the ground.<p>

"Stop for today. Tomorrow, show up with your familiar in tow", Crossword-sensei says.

"Okay", I answer with a strained voice.

This night in the girls dorm, sounds of fighting could be heard. One of the girls threw her familiar out of her room. Said familiar wasn't happy at all to sleep on the cold, hard floor this night. He swore to answer her calls even if she wasn't in danger.

~~

The next training session went on like this: both the girl and her familiar would be running for 10 minutes, then there would be a quick repetition of the stances, followed by a little bit of training in the batting area. Sometimes the girl would be allowed to fight against her familiar, sometimes against her teacher and you could see that the girl was slowly making progress.  
>The time for her first exwire mission was approaching.<p>

~~

I thought that this mission would be a walk in the park, a piece of a cake, something really simple. I even have a great team consisting of Bon, Konekomaru, Kuroigetsu and me. And the only thing we are supposed to do is eliminate a nest of hobgoblins in one of the school's gyms: they run amok as soon as someone enters the storage room.  
>So they have to be taken care of, before someone gets seriously hurt. But I'm also afraid of freezing up again. I hope this time will be like when I first beat up a hobgoblin with just my school bag, but I am different now. I am not furious anymore, nor am I full of rage. I am still sad that my wish of change, changed everything so dramatically. I am still feeling responsible for this, but my hate for the world isn't there anymore.<br>Meeting Kuroigetsu and Shion sure changed me. His way of teaching, being annoying as hell and Shions forgiving nature helped me. I trained hard the last month, I have seal papers with me and I even got amazing daggers from my Sensei. The handles are bronze and the blades are silver with a slight green shade, made of anti-demon steel. Green lines paint a beautiful pattern over the handle and the leather is still smooth. Slowly, I feel confidence flooding through me, remembering my battle stances and the power of my seal papers, Kuroigetsu strength and sharp teeth and claws.  
>Kuroigetsu is grinning at me, waiting for the hunt to begin.<p>

I can see Bon preparing his gun, slinging more ammo into side pockets.  
>Konekomaru is reciting the fatal verses for hobgoblins. We have made up the perfect plan for this.<br>Bon and me would be the first ones to enter the storage area; following would be Konekomaru, reciting. I would protect him with one of my barriers. While Bon and I would fight with our weapons, Bon would also recite; he doesn't need a barrier, he thinks. Kuroigetsu would come to aid, if one of us needs help. It is a flawless plan, if anything happens we would call Shitake-sensei to come to rescue us through the headsets everyone is wearing, but we are determined to get this mission done by ourselves.

"Don't get nervous, pup! Just fight like you do it in the training sessions", Kuroigetsu says quietly, just I could hear him.

I just nod in his direction.

"Okay, everyone ready with their preparations? Yune, as soon as we all are in you get the barrier working for Konekomaru, okay?" Bon says.

Konekomaru and I nod in his direction. We go inside the storage room, switching on our headlamps. I really feel like going on a important mission.

I start to recite:" Oh Lord, have mercy, build up a wall to protect us from harm", while throwing a seal paper at Konekomaru. It hits the air before him and activates, building a protection circle around him.

"Thanks, Yune-san", he calls over to me, before he gets back at reciting the fatal verse.

Now, I look before me, seeing the hobgoblins shrieking in rage. Two have already disappeared, just thousands more to go. I could hear Bon firing at them on my right side, while reciting. Kuroigetsu was already fighting - I mean, playing? He chases two before him while he was laughing, he sure his having his fun time here.  
>Now I take action, I have to be careful to not be get in the line of Bons gun. I would only attack the left flank, leaving the right to him. I start to dash towards the first flock of hobgoblins, slicing one while doing so. It tried to attack me head-on, easy prey:<br>I just pulled my right dagger and thrust it into its left side. It disappeared in black smoke. I reached the flock and began to attack the next, but another came to its rescue and I had to defend my face against its sharp claws.

The demon sat on my dagger right before my face, ready to strike at any second. My only solution was do swing the arm around wildly trying to shake it of. And lucky my it functions! The demon flew somewhere else. Back to business.  
>Right after the next one attacked, just to be sliced by my daggers. The number of hobgoblins slowly decreasing, with Konekomaru and Bon reciting, the shooing, hunting and slicing. Slowly I could feel the strain, the mental one because of the barrier and the physical one because of the fighting.<p>

"Crap! I run out of ammo, I need a barrier", I could hear Bon shouting.

"Sure. Kuroigetsu play the decoy, I need some time for the barrier!" I call over.

Kuroigetsu just jumps from his point to me, standing protectively before me, growling at the hobgoblins. I began to recite the next barrier and threw the paper while chanting. I could feel it building up, by the heavy feeling inside me, now we have to hurry, it would be hard holding up two barriers while fighting. I should practice this.  
>Luckily Kuroigetsu ends his playtime to get serious. I begin to attack again. Not having to worry about any gunfire, I could move more freely. Bon is chanting faster, no longer slowed down by pinpointing the next target. It was over after the next 15 minutes. With a sigh I released the barriers and fall to my knees. This was hard.<p>

"Phew. We made it", Bon says.

"Yeah! And no one was wounded badly", Konekomaru says.

"Just a few scratches", Kuroigetsu tells while looking at me.

I hadn't even realized that I was wounded. Now I began to feel the sting of those scratches.

"Not badly. Didn't even notice it till a few seconds ago, Kuroigetsu", I tell them.

"Someone should look at those, Yune. Lets go back and tell Sensei about our success", Bon shouts with pride in his voice.

We all left the gym building, proud over our successful mission.

No one knew that somewhere far away, somewhere dark, a monster was about to wake from its deep, healing slumber. No one knew that it could only think about revenge, that it thoughts were full of bloodshed and cruelty.

_A/N: Okay finally I managed to type this up. I am really sorry! I will try being faster with typing... But I really hate it! _

_Thanks for my beta-reader! And thanks for reading and maybe reviewing._


End file.
